newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1976 Homemade
Aosth Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show (1976) Rugrats The Big House (1976) Rugrats Toys In The Attic (1976) Aosth Mad Mike Da Bear Warrior (1976) The Smurfs The Smurf Odyssey (1976) The Fairly OddParents A Miles In My Shoes (1976) Sonic X Unfair Ball (1976) Muppet Babies Treasure Attic (1976) Tom And Jerry Kids My Pal (1976) Tom And Jerry Kids Prehistoric Pals (1976) Tom And Jerry Kids Droopy Of The Opera (1976) Tom And Jerry Kids Perky The Fish Pinching Penguin (1976) Tom And Jerry Kids Droppio And Juilet (1976) Tom And Jerry Kids Scrapheap Symphony (1976) 101 Dalmatians The Series Lucky All Star (1976) Barney And Friends Playing It Safe (1976) Dexter’s Laboratory Old Man Dexter (1976) It's Punky Brewster Unidentified Flying Glomer (1976) Kipper The Dog Arnold’s Drum (1976) Animaniacs Of Mice And Men (1976) Aosth Robo Ninjas (1976) The Powerpuff Girls Helter Shelter (1976) Barney And Friends Doctor Barney Is Here (1976) Alvin And The Chipmunks Chipmunkmania (1976) Barney And Friends Having Tens Of Fun (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Long Island With Water Island (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Isabella’s Birthday Party Night (1976) Barney And Friends Red Blue And Circles Too (1976) Sonic X Fly Spy (1976) Sonic X That’s What Friends Are For (1976) Sonic X Depths Of Danger (1976) Tiny Toon Adventures Wake Up Call Of The Wild (1976) Rugrats Beach Blanket Babies (1976) Talespin Time Waits For No Bear (1976) Doug Doug‘s Fair Lady (1976) Goof Troop Come Fly with Me (1976) Pokémon Sparks Fly for Magnemite (1976) Pokémon The Misty Mermaid (1976) Lady Lovely Locks The Discovery (1976) Tom and Jerry Kids Grad That Bird (1976) Adventures of the Little Koala ''The Mysterious Moa Bird (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Where No Night Have Gone Before (1976) Muppet Babies What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up (1976) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Isabella‘s Birthday Party Night (1976) Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies (1976) Rugrats Rebel Without A Teddy Bear (1976) The Powerpuff Girls Bubblevision (1976) The Powerpuff Girls Twisted Sister (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Double Dare (1976) Barney And Friends Playing It Safe (1976) Barney And Friends Doctor Barney Is Here (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat My Fair Kitty (1976) Barney And Friends 12345 Senses (1976) Barney And Friends The Treasure Of The Rainbow Beard (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Mission Mall (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Parent Teacher Conference Day (1976) Popples Poppin' at the Zoo (1976) Pokémon Pikachu's Goodbye (1976) Blue’s Clues The Trying Game (1976) Cyberchase The Guilty Party (1976) Cyberchase Trick Or Treat (1976) Cyberchase Face Off (1976) Cyberchase The Creech Who Would Be Crowned (1976) Cyberchase Totally Rad (1976) Cyberchase Penguin Tears (1976) Martin Mystery it’s Alive (1976) Muppet Babies Bad Luck Bear (1976) Muppet Babies Treasure Attic (1976) Arthur Poor Muffy (1976) Alvin And The Chipmunks A Rash Of Babies (1976) The Jetsons Elroy In Wonderland (1976) The Wild Thornberrys Born To Be Wild (1976) Barney And Friends What’s That Shadow (1976) Arthur Arthur’s Birthday (1976) Aosth Lovesick Sonic (1976) Hey Arnold Cool Party (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Favorite (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The New World Japan Mall (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Ready For The Rock Girls (1976) Freddy Aguilar The Show The Mall Challenge (1976) Kipper The Dog The Magic Carpet (1976) Doug Doug’s Cool Shoes (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Bj’s Store Fair (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The City Of Lost New York (1976) Animaniacs Mermaid Mindy (1976) Animaniacs Up A Tree (1976) Animaniacs Cuite And The Beast (1976) PB&J Otter Otters Of The Wild (1976) PB&J Otter The Sleeping Beagle (1976) Recess King Gus (1976) Kipper The Dog Jake’s Bird (1976) Aosth The Little Merhog (1976) PB&J Otter The Ice Moose (1976) Bobby's World In Search of the Ring Bear (1976) The Flintstone Kids Dreamchip’s Car Wash (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Jammie’s Surprise Restaurant (1976) TaleSpin On A Wing And A Bear (1976) Pepper Ann Romeo And Juilet (1976) The Wild Thornberrys Flood Warning (1976) Alvin And The Chipmunks Queen Of The High School Ballroom (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show In Search Of The Best Buy (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s 4Th Of July Spectacular (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Sarku Japan Restaurant Night (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Dongwa The Sailor (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Festival Of Lanterns (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Ba Do And The Lantern Festival (1976) Freddy Aguilar The Show Kayla’s Music Band Concert (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Syringe Test (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Fire Emblem Of Freddy (1976) House Of Mouse Big Bad Wolf Daddy (1976) House Of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1976) House Of Mouse Unplugged Club (1976) House Of Mouse Daisy’s Debut (1976) House Of Mouse Everybody Loves Mickey (1976) House Of Mouse Max’s Embarrassing Date (1976) House Of Mouse Donald And The Aracuan Bird (1976) The Angry Beavers Beach Beavers A Go Go (1976) My Life As a Teenage Robot Toying With Jenny (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Late Night Baseball Citi Field (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Through The Looking New Glasses (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Doctor Pass Appointment (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show It’s The Lion King (1976) DuckTales Bubbeo And Juilet (1976) The Angry Beavers Bummer Of Love (1976) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi In The Cards (1976) TaleSpin A Touch Of Glass (1976) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake HooHaw (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Happy Father’s Day Parade (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Metal Fury (1976) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Lip Synchin In The Rain (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1976) Kipper The Dog The Magnifying Glass (1976) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Trapper Keeper (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Win Mr. Stein’s Duel (1976) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1976) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ''The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return Of The Supreme King (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Best Friends Forever (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Evolution Revolution (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Julie Plays Hard Brawl (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers A Little Help From My Friends (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers My Good Friend (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Secret of Success (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Trust Me (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Doom Dimension Or Bust (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Showdown (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Brawler’s Last Stand (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1976) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1976) Beyblade Metal Masters The 4000 Year Old Secret (1976) Beyblade Metal Masters The Midday Street Battle (1976) Beyblade Metal Masters We Meet Again Wang Hu Zhong (1976) Beyblade Metal Masters The Furious DJ Battle (1976) Beyblade Metal Masters Galaxy Heart (1976) House Of Mouse Pluto Saves The Day (1976) House Of Mouse Goofy For A Day (1976) House Of Mouse Donald Wants To Fly (1976) House Of Mouse Salute To Sports (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (1976) Muppet Babies Close Encounters Of The Frog Kind (1976) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1976) Muppet Babies Beauty And The Schnoz (1976) Muppet Babies By The Book (1976) Muppet Babies The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1976) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1976) Muppet Babies Goosetown Babies (1976) Muppet Babies Not Necessarily The Babies (1976) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1976) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1976) Muppet Babies Sing a Song Of SuperHeroes (1976) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1976) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1976) Muppet Babies My Muppet Valentine (1976) Muppet Babies Beach Blanket Babies (1976) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1976) Muppet Babies Gonzee’s Playhouse Channel (1976) Muppet Babies At The Movies (1976) Muppet Babies In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1976) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1976) Muppet Babies Elm Street Babies (1976) Muppet Babies Beauty And The Schnoz (1976) Muppet Babies Whose Tale Is It Anyway (1976) Muppet Babies Skeeter And The Wolf (1976) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1976) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing By (1976) Muppet Babies The Transcontinental Whoo Whoo (1976) Muppet Babies Bearly Alone Babies (1976) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1976) Muppet Babies Get Me Of The Perch On Time (1976) Megaman NT Warrior Dr. Regal’s Rampage (1976) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1976) Little Bear Grandfather’s Attic (1976) Hey Arnold Crabby Author (1976) Cow And Chicken Confused (1976) The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody Commercial Breaks (1976) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh A Pooh Day Afternoon (1976) ''Martha Speaks ''We're Powerless! (1976) Johnny Bravo Bravo Dooby Doo (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Long Island Road Trip (1976) Freddy Aguilar The Show Freddy And The Queens Center Mall Hunt (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Following That Crossing Street (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Freddy’s Valentine’s Date (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Christmas Day At The Mall (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Legend of Queens Center Mall Discovery (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Bella Notte At The Mall (1976) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Tigger’s Shoes (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat How Sagwa Got Her Colors (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Four Dragons (1976) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Piglet Who Would Be King (1976) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Magic Earmuffs (1976) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The Wishing Bear (1976) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Pooh Moon (1976) Tom And Jerry Kids Dog Daze Afternoon (1976) DuckTales Time Teasers (1976) Cyberchase Hugs And Witches (1976) Cyberchase Out Of Sync (1976) Cyberchase Starlight Night (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Queens Center Mall Express Night (1976) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mutt That Would Be King (1976) Animaniacs Super Strong Warner Siblings (1976) Kipper The Dog Snowy Day (1976) Dexter’s Laboratory Game Over (1976) Spongebob Squarepants Band Geeks (1976) Baby Looney Tunes Lights Camera Tweety (1976) Baby Looney Tunes A Mid Autumn Night’s Scream (1976) Baby Looney Tunes Backstage Bugs (1976) My Life As a Teenage Robot Party Machine (1976) My Life As a Teenage Robot The Wonderful World Of Wizzly (1976) My Life as a Teenage Robot All Robot For All Seasons (1976) Dexter’s Laboratory Space Case (1976) Hey Arnold School Play (1976) Rugrats At The Movies (1976) Rugrats Graham Canyon (1976) Rugrats Beach Blanket Babies (1976) Rugrats In Paris The Movie (1976) Animaniacs The Tiger Prince (1976) Droopy Master Detective Sheep Thrills (1976) Aosth Sonic’s Song (1976) Aosth Blackbot The Pirate (1976) Aosth Hedgehog Of The Hound Table (1976) Dora The Explorer Lost And Found (1976) Looney Tunes Blooper Bunny (1976) Alf Tales Peter Pan (1976) The Fairly OddParents Crash Nebula (1976) The Fairly OddParents Schools Out The Musical (1976) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1976) Chalkzone Pumpkin Love (1976) ChalkZone When Santas Collide (1976) Alf Tales The Princess And The Pea (1976) Rugrats Be My Valentine (1976) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Valentine (1976) Spongebob Squarepants Valentine’s Day (1976) Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies (1976) Phineas And Ferb Dude, We’re Getting The Band Back Together (1976) Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1976) As Told By Ginger Season Of Caprice (1976) Hey Arnold Eugene Eugene (1976) Hey Arnold Fishing Trip (1976) Hey Arnold The Sewer King (1976) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Christmas (1976) Rugrats Sand Ho (1976) Blue’s Clues Magenta Gets Glasses (1976) The Fairly OddParents The Good Old Days (1976) Rugrats The Trial (1976) Alf Tales Alice In WonderLand (1976) Kipper The Dog The Magic Lamp (1976) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (1976) Cyberchase Model Behavior (1976) Blue’s Clues Steve Goes To College (1976) Animaniacs Nighty Night Toon (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1976) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1976) CN Groovies Courage Hearts Full Of Love (1976) CN Groovies Atom Ant (1976) CN Groovies Rolling (1976) CN Groovies Mars Forever (1976) CN Groovies Yogi Bear (1976) CN Groovies Back To The Lab Again (1976) CN Groovies Signal In The Sky (1976) CN Groovies I’m a Supergirl (1976) CN Groovies 24th Century Mecha Mix (1976) CN Groovies Jabberjaw (1976) CN Groovies That Time Is Now (1976) CN Groovies Power Of The Female (1976) CN Groovies Chemical X (1976) CN Groovies My Best Friend Plank (1976) Music RBD - Rebelde (1976) Los Temerarios Loco Por Ti (1976) Disney Channel Stars a Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (1976) Lisa Lisa And The Cult Jam Can You Feel The Beat (1976) Lisa Lisa And The Cult Jam Lost In Emotion (1976) No Secrets Kids In America (1976) High School Musical Start Of Something New (1976) Backstreet Boys Quit Playing Games (1976) Collage I’ll Be Loving You (1976) Rockell In A Dream (1976) Rosas - La Oreja de van Gogh (1976) La Playa - La Oreja de van Gogh (1976) Tearin up My Heart - NSYNC (1976) Backstreet Boys I Want It That Way (1976) Backstreet Boys More Than That (1976) M2m Don’t Say You Love Me (1976) Drake & Josh I Found a Way (1976) Aventura Ensename A Olvidar (1976) Aventura El Desprecio (1976) RBD Nuestro Amor (1976) RBD Ser O Parecer (1976) RBD Un Poco De Tu Amor (1976) RBD Solo Quédate En Silencio (1976) RBD Celestial (1976) Happy New Millennium Ami Suzuki (1976) Love Händel You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (1976) Could It Be Christy Carlson Romano (1976) Selena Gomez Magic (1976) Angel Belinda (1976) Camp Rock This Is Me (1976) High School Musical When There Was Me And You (1976) High School Musical Breaking Free (1976) High School Musical We’re All In This Together (1976) Phineas And Ferb Do Nothing Day (1976) The Cheetah Girls Amigas Cheetahs (1976) Camp Rock We Rock (1976) Icarly Leave It All To Me (1976) Friends I’ll Be There For You (1976) Miley Cyrus The Climb (1976) Selena I Could Fall In Love (1976) Selena Dreaming Of You (1976) RBD Salvame (1976)